Everybody Wants or Hates Seishirou
by rei-chan921
Summary: Seishirou gets transported into our world, and all hell breaks loose. Some swear words, a little bit about Seishirou's mishaps. R&R! Chap3 up!
1. The First Encounter

Everybody Wants [or Hates] Seishiro  
Written by: rei_chan Edited by: saki00  
  
Chapter One: The First Encounter  
  
What I wanna say: Rain, pain, go away, bother me another day. Awwww, man. The rain's making my knee feel this sensation normally addressed as pain. Sheesh. This fic would be an product of my rather insane mind. The Seishiro here would be post-Battle of Apocalypse, but he'll be the kind Tokyo Babylon vet. Wheee! And I'm using Michael's really new hp laptop and the feeling is overwhelming. And he let me use it before him! He sez that I should be the one to break it in for good luck. And I hope it brings this fic good luck. Hajimemasu!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A mid-aged handsome man with ebon hair, a sturdy build and cat-like eyes began to stir as the morning rays of light flooded his room. Yes, his rather interesting eyes were probably his best assets. He had gorgeous honey-brown eyes, beautiful golden orbs that betrayed it's true intention. But the point is he had those two eyes. Right now, you could consider that he now has only one eye, being that he had sacrificed his right eye to protect someone he had loved supposedly a few years ago. His now dead eye, unable to provide vision, hidden behind not so trendy sunglasses seemed not to bother his master. It had a deeper meaning, something more profound than taking the gash to the eye for someone else, much more than just loving someone. Except that we aren't going to talk about that here.  
  
Sakurazuka Seishiro, the smiling, neighborhood veterinarian and dreaded Sakurazukamori, woke up to a bright, bird-chirping morning. He groggily opened his eyes, then closed them again, grumbling some complaints only he heared.  
  
/Hmm, why is it so bright? My eyes hurt. Uh, my other eye's blind. But wait, didn't I draw the curtains before I went to bed last night?/  
  
Seishiro opened his eyes once more and sat up, then gaped like some stupefied teenager.  
  
The moment his one-eyed vision had focused he realized that his bed was faced with a built-in closet. And that the room had a television, a personal computer, a PS2, an empty aquarium, and a pile of PS2 games. And a bedside table that had random boxes of model kits, with stray glass marbles scattered on the table and on the two computer chairs that were in the room. He was going to look around and ask when he noticed that he only had boxers and his night white tight shirt on.  
  
/Oh well. I do attract people, even if I wasn't in my underwear. Hah, I remember, that time when that rich snobby executive brought in his sick cockatoo. I was ready to leave, all stressed out from two surgeries and an endless line of people who wanted to consult me. In my worst trench coat, he approached me and started to say something, but he was speachless. His face suddenly turned red when I asked him, and. Oh well. That's what you get when you're born attractive. Now, to find out where I am and how to get out of here./  
  
Seishiro stood up from where he was reminiscing and took a few long, graceful, strides to the door. Once he reached the rectangular arch, the mouth of a descending staircase slightly to his right greeted him. He tried to decide whether to accept the invitation to find human life below him or to continue his search in the other rooms in the floor he was on, when he heard some voices.  
  
Seishiro turned around to see a door slightly ajar. He lowered his profile to avoid attention and approached slowly, his feline elegance apparent in his fluid motions. Once he reached the entrance he opened the door to see five teenage girls babbling about something they just saw on TV.  
  
Girl 1: I really liked the way they drew the characters. It's so like the manga scans we saw on the Internet. And the first guy was sooooo cool. He was so handsome.  
  
/Ah, so they're fangirls/.  
  
Girl 2: But what caught my attention was when he suddenly cornered the other guy and began to sexually harass him.  
  
Girl 3: Oh yeah. He began to lick the ear, and then he was whispering raspy horny words and his hands were exploring down under. Oh yeah.  
  
/Yaoi fangirls. I'm impressed. We are going to get along, little sweethearts/.  
  
With that he straightened up, smiled his most charming smile, and entered the room.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"  
  
All five heads turned to face him, and Seishiro noticed that they were 'cute little under-fifteens'.  
  
One of them had on a red bandana folded up and used as a headband, with unevenly cut hair. /Reminds me of that Seal with the dog-spirit. And that rock star-god from that group. What was it called again? Nittlegrasper? He sure looks like a good fuck toy. He always had on tight pants that showed his sexy little ass. Too bad he's too famous. Maybe I'd consider abducting him./  
  
The next one held something that looked like a giant key, an old katana, along with a few cans of Coke, a huge box of Cinnabons, a dozen or so varieties of chocolates, a massive pile of Pocky, and a large tub of ice cream. /Hmm, that's the thing that dude Sora uses in that game called Kingdom Hearts. And that sword, looks like it's from the Meiji era. Ooh, Pocky. Gotta love that. Coke, Cinnabons, chocolate. My, my, that'll lead to diabetes someday. But who cares, being on sugar high's pretty fucking good. Sometimes. And ice cream. I miss going to that ice cream parlor with Fuuma. I wonder what flavor that is./  
  
The other had unusually straight hair and was holding a stuffed bunny- pillow. /Haha, another Seal. The one who has the sword coming out of her hand? Creepy. Where the hell does she keep that anyway. She wouldn't be able to bend her limbs if she kept it along her arm, or leg. Ah, the cute little rock star-god again. This must be my destiny./  
  
The following one had glasses, cute dimples, and an "I Love Trunks" pin pinned to her T-shirt. /Trunks? Um, swimwear? Hmm. the typical cute high school girl. Seems quiet, but very nice and perky. She's a very good student, I presume./  
  
Last one was holding a trendy mobile phone and had a stack of papers, with photos of a Japanese guy, mostly on roller blades, and sometimes with trophies or medals being presented to him. /Maybe she'd make a good secretary, she appears find communication important. Hmm, 'bout that guy, I think I've seen him somewhere, ESPN, maybe, the X Games? It's Takeshi, but Takeshi what./  
  
Thoughts that were racing a hundred miles per hour were put to a halt when Seishiro noticed that the shoujo were staring at him. The expressions on their faces changed as they recognized the person standing in front of them. There was an amused one, one of sheer joy, another was a mixture of obsession and passion, an excited look arose among the faces, and there was also one of dislike. But one feeling was similar in all of them; shock and surprise. Finally, one of them spoke, sending Seishiro in to some sort of state of confusion.  
  
"OH MY GOD. IT'S SEISHIRO."  
  
"Raei, how rude of us. We know Seishiro, but he doesn't know us yet."  
  
"So we have to introduce ourse~lves! Hello! My name's Reiko, but you can call me Rei-chan! Whee, Seishiro's HERE!"  
  
"It really IS Seishiro. I'm Yunagi, so glad to see you."  
  
"Please excuse us for staring at you a while ago, Ryoko's my name-"  
  
"And I'm Raei, it's my PLEASURE to FINALLY meet you, and this is our friend, Naoki. Naoki? Say something."  
  
"What is HE doing here? And how did he get here?"  
  
"Who cares? It's Seishiro we're talking about."  
  
"OH MY GOD. IT'S NOT JUST SEISHIRO; IT'S SEISHIRO IN A TIGHT SHIRT AND BOXERS. SEI-CHAN!!!"  
  
A few glomps by Raei and Yunagi, some moping by Naoki, and a little thinking and brainstorming by Ryoko and Reiko. That, and some awakened sugar high reactions within the girls. And a very disordered Seishiro.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
notes: oops, I forgot some stuff.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own X, Sony, Kingdom Hearts, Rurouni Kenshin, the Coca Cola Company, Cinnabon, Pocky, ESPN, X Games, Dragon Ball Z/GT. They have their owners and I am not one of them. Don't sue, I've got no money.  
  
More notes: thank you very much's go to: Michael, Saki, Seiji, Alex, Raei, Naoki, Yunagi and Aniki. Hello, Ryoko! Haven't seen you in quite a while. This chap is dedicated to you, for your love of Trunks. Wee!  
  
To the readers: I'm afraid this wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. Do review to tell me what I did wrong, 'cuz it really doesn't seem right. Sowee! Reviews, onegaishimasu! 


	2. Baffled Shoujo in the Park

Everybody Wants [or Hates] Seishiro  
Written by: rei_chan Edited by: saki00  
  
Chapter Two: Baffled Shoujo in the Park  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X. Don't sue. Got no money.  
  
What I wanna say: So happy! Thank you so much to the reviewers! You've inspired me to update! Thank you! Otosan to okasan wa daikirai! They don't understand me! I might turn this into an angst fic! But no, I won't. Wai! Aki-san, you're still the original, never mind that OTHER aki. I like your new nickname, Akidamaru! Kawaii! Hajimemasu!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Okay, so how did you get here?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE, uh, be.."  
  
"Sucking!"  
  
"Right, sucking! What?"  
  
"Uh, excuse m-"  
  
"Subby!"  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Haha! Seishiro sucks! Sucks what? Subaru!"  
  
"Seishiro rocks! I, Yunagi, a.k.a. Sei-chan II, declare that! Sei-chan rocks! Sei-chan rocks!"  
  
"Seishiro does not rock! Soujiro rocks! Shishio-sama is way cooler! Seishiro is just a rock!"  
  
"Seishiro is not a rock!"  
  
"Yes he is! Shishio is a rock!"  
  
"You said Shishio! Shishio!"  
  
"NO!!! Sou-chan rocks, then! Soushiro!"  
  
"Now you said Soushiro."  
  
"Uh, if you don't mi-"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Five adolescent girls sat, uh, arguing about while a certain mid-aged man stood helpless across them. He sighed inwardly, as he beheld the five, no, mainly three shoujo quibbling.  
  
After a few seconds of nitpicking in the house, the girls and the queer stranger were sent out due to the immense pungency of their voices. They then decided to go to the park as not to disturb anymore people.  
  
"So, as I was saying, Seishiro-san, how did you get here to, um, our world?" Kaname Ryoko asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, not exactly OUR world, but, you know," added Yamada Reiko, flinching slightly as a very loud background of bellowing fangirls debated.  
  
"I'm not so sure myself. I went to bed very tired last night. And as I woke up, I found myself in that room." Seishiro pondered silently on what he had just said, as Reiko and Ryoko looked at each other, wondering how on earth a fictional character such as Seishiro could have been transported to the real world.  
  
And what was most strange was that Seishiro was a mixture of his own past and present self.  
  
And that he thought he was a real human.  
  
"So your saying that you have positively, absolutely no idea on how you got here?" Reiko gazed at Seishiro, awaiting a response.  
  
"Yes, yes! A million and one times yes! You finally understand!"  
  
Seishiro grasped Reiko's shoulders and shook her, whispering words of thanks to the gods. After quite a while, Seishiro finally stopped waggling the poor unconscious girl and regained his composure.  
  
"O-kay, so, what are you going to do now?" Ryoko inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"As a matter of fact-" Seishiro began.  
  
"Yes, yes. Go on," encouraged the abruptly resurrected Reiko.  
  
"I have no idea!" Seishiro smiled innocently, and tiled his head slightly to the right, like a little child would.  
  
Sweatdrops appeared everywhere, and the loud hullabaloo stopped too.  
  
Tsu~ zu~ ku~!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
notes: my god, such a short chapter. But I hope you like it! Please wait until the next installment! Still so happy today! Please review!  
  
More notes: to those who reviewed my first chapter, sankyuu!  
  
To the readers: if you saw any mistakes, have any comments, suggestions and violent reactions, please review or email me! Sankyuu! 


	3. Irritation, Aggravation, and Exasperatio...

Everybody Wants [or Hates] Seishirou  
Written by: rei_chan Edited by: saki00  
  
Chapter Three: Irritation, Aggravation, and Exasperation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X nor the any rights to the song. Don't sue. Got no money.  
  
What I wanna say: Hello! It's been quite a while, ne? You must've thought I died already or something. I'm what you call 'bangag' today, a bit disoriented, if ya know what I mean. I'm using the "Seishirou" spelling now instead of the "Seishiro" one. I'll edit the other chaps when I have a little more time. Hope you understand. Hope you like this too. Oh, and yes, the title means the same thing. [kaboing..]  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"I really can't remember anything else after I went to sleep! You see, all those people who wanted their pets examined for no apparent reason at all direly wearied me. Well, it is most likely that they came to get a glimpse of me, to get a chance to speak with me, or to get a whiff of me. And duh, I was asleep, wasn't I?" Seishirou answered wearily, recalling the massive mob collected in front of his office the last morning.  
  
"Come to think of it, you do smell pretty good, Seishirou-san," stated the pretty dimpled girl in glasses, Ryoko.  
  
"Why thank you so, fair shoujo. My, my, you girls really flatter me," Seishirou said with a charming smile, one that complemented his black outfit that magically appeared out of now where. It consisted a pair of fine-grain leather shoes, a choice pair of slacks and a short-sleeved, half buttoned-up polo shirt, and a stylish pair of shades that matched the ensemble.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about you now?" questioned Reiko, appearing rather a bit discouraged, for some reason only Yunagi knew of as of the moment. She gazed into the peculiarly empty basketball court, moving her head from side to side as if she were seeing a live ball game, with the ball being passed from one player to another in an orange blur.  
  
"Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru! Lalalalalalalalalala!" Raei was then seen sitting on the ground, hands on ears, rocking slowly back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"Oi, Raei, daijoubu?" Naoki leaned forward to get a better look of Raei, who was now lying on her back, pointing at the roof and murmuring, 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star.', from where she was sitting in between Reiko and Ryoko. "I think she snapped," mouthed Yunagi. "Poor, little, yaoi fangirl." sniggered Seishiro.  
  
"Hey, was that supposed to be a compliment?" Raei, stimulated in a second, queried. She stared at Seishiro, eyebrows furrowed, pouting in a rather childish sort of way. Seishirou began to laugh a blissful, heart-warming sort of laughter.  
  
"Mou! Sei-chan's laughing at me!"  
  
"I-I'm not la-laughing, fair shoujo! It's, it's just, it's just that y-you remind me of someone. Someone I hold dear, someone l love." Seishirou's face straightened, and then he smiled a real smile, one that made fangirls swoon.  
  
"And who is this someone you are talking so fondly of?" questioned Ryoko, peering into Seishirou's face.  
  
"Yeah. Hmm, let me take a guess. Uh, Subaru?" Yunagi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What!? Not Subaru? The one you like to suck?" Naoki stared in disbelief.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Not Subaru-kun this time," sighed Seishirou. Seishirou pondered on what Naoki just said while waiting for the next assumption.  
  
"How about Fuuma?" catechized Ryoko, smiling.  
  
"Fuuma? Noooooo!!! That can't be! Fuuma!!!" Naoki suddenly burst out. "Fuuma-who-always-has-his-eyes-on-Kamui-and-never-really-fails-to-make-me- all-squiggly-and-fangirly-whenever-he-has-his-moments-with-Kamui. * sharp intake of breath * Fuuma-who-has-a-wonderful-fashion-sense-and-wonderful- shades-unlike-someone-I-ahem-know-ahem-and-" [1]  
  
"Ne, breathe, Naoki, breathe, you need air, you need to breathe," uttered Reiko, eyes still somewhat downcast. "So, Seishirou-san, was it really Fuuma?" All five girls eyed Seishirou, expecting a rebuttal from the strangely out-of-character Sakurazukamori.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, it was," replied Seishirou.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Did I hear right?"  
  
"Fuuma!? No!!!"  
  
"Someone he holds dear?"  
  
"Fuuma!? No!!!"  
  
"Someone he loves?"  
  
"Fuuma!? Nooo!!!"  
  
"You're getting a bit monotonous here now."  
  
"Fu- Yeah. I guess that was a bit over the edge, but- Fuuma!? And, and him? Nooo!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I continue now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cuz I said so."  
  
"What made you say that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wheh!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Spill the beans."  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Hmmm? Take a wild guess."  
  
"Why else would we ask if we had an idea?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"But I won't tell you."  
  
"Excuse me, please?"  
  
"Eh? Why so?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"'Cuz I don't wanna."  
  
"Ne, boku no kawaii shoujo- tachi, could I continue?"  
  
Seishirou sounded severely exasperated. Just as he was about to say something else, a sweet, tinkling, melody was heard.  
  
"Hold that thought, Sei-chan! I'll be right back!"  
  
"What was that?" Seishirou inquired, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
The four remaining girls eyed each other rather warily and shrugged.  
  
"That," started Naoki. Yunagi sighed inwardly and Ryoko smiled in a please- forgive-my-friend-she-really-is-like-that-and-there-is-absolutely-no-way- you-can-change-her sort of way.  
  
Reiko looked up, stared at the ceiling, and said, "Was the ice cream cart."  
  
* end *  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
author's note: mou, I'm absolutely brain dead... I fervently wish that you somehow understood that. That dialogue part [if you call that a dialogue, six people were talking there] is a challenge for you: guess who said that line. Okay, lame excuse, tell me that by clicking that wee button there that says "Go". Flame me if you wish, but don't be too harsh. Uber harsh flames should be emailed to me. Thank you so much for reading, now that you're here, please, please review...  
  
Saki00: yo! Here are the translations.  
  
(shoujo) young girl; young woman; young lady  
  
(-san) suffix added to names or surnames it is equivalent of English titles such as 'Mr', 'Mrs' and 'Ms'  
  
(-kun) suffix added to names to form a title. Usually used to address someone of lower ranking e.g.: teacher-student, boss-assistant, etc.  
  
(-chan) suffix added to names to symbolize a liking to that person. Used specially whenever the speaker is talking to a best bud or younger sibling  
  
(daijoubu) used as an inquiry or as a statement. When used as a question, it's usually in the form of "Daijoubu ka?", and the answer would be "Daijoubu desu." if he's okay  
  
Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru: a line in the song Sleepless Beauty, found in the soundtrack of Gravitation. When translated, it means: "I've been charmed by your eyes from far away; wake up and wait for me" I got this translation from  
  
Boku no kawaii shoujo-tachi: I'm not quite sure if it's grammatically correct [rei_chan: yeah! Sorry if it's wrong, correct me if you please!] otherwise it goes something like this: my cute girls [kaboing.. Saki..]  
  
Saki00: thanks for reading, please review! 


End file.
